


Second Time's the Charm

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anggitay!Mabel Pines, Cervitaur!Dipper Pines, Hunter!Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster!Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Bill Cipher had been in love with the cute cervitaur who's watched him since he first arrived in Gravity Falls. It just takes a little longer for Dipper to warm up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute fluff that some had commented they wanted in response to the one-shot from "Carry Me Home"! Hope you guys like it!

Dipper remembers the first time he met Bill Cipher, the hunter who was often mistaken for an innocent-monster hunter. While many humans would attack and kill innocent monsters for sport, some would take down monsters who went rogue and harmed others. Bill, being the blond-haired, one-eyed eccentric he was, was easily mistaken to be evil. With his one glowing golden eye and his oddly confident stroll, a lot of the monsters in the forest feared him when he first arrived. Yet, as Dipper and others watched him take over an abandoned log cabin from far, his opinion slowly changed of the handsome boy. He watched Bill chop wood from afar, watched him break bread crumbs for birds, and help injured monsters who had accidentally found themselves in his territory. 

One time in particular made him even more curious of him - the moment when one of the minotaurs had limped to his home after hearing that he'd helped another creature. Bill had been chopping wood, without a shirt on as Dipper would always secretly hope for in his observations, and the Minotaur had emerged from the woods with a bloody leg.

"Human!"

Bill turned to see the large creature, bounding toward him with heavy steps. Though Bill didn't move, instead dropping the axe and placing his hands on his clothed hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I'm a demon, not a human. Humans are annoying and gross." Bill rolled his eyes, not showing any signs of fear toward the creature charging at him. When the Minotaur was within breathing distance, he halted and towered over the blond man with large jowls and blood red eyes. 

"I need your assistance, and I've been told you have helped others in medicinal needs."

"Yeah, it looks like you busted your leg up pretty bad." Bill bent over to examine the leg curiously. "Though easily fixed with a little cleaning and some bandages. Wanna make a trade?" 

The Minotaur huffed.

"What is it you want, demon?"

"Simple!" Bill straightened himself, smirking. "I just want huckleberries and some meat in exchange for fixing up your leg."

"That's it?"

"What do I look like to ya, a human? I just don't feel like hunting for dinner tonight. I need lazy days too, you know." 

The Minotaur narrowed his eyes but eventually agreed. Bill snorted as he darted into the small cabin. A few moments later, he returned with water and a first aid kit, wrapping up the minotaur's leg after pouring water over the cut. He eventually leaned back, impressed at his handiwork.

"That'll do it. It should heal in a few days. Come back and I'll change the bandages on ya if they fall off. No crazy weight lifting and make sure you don't rip the bandages." 

The Minotaur thanked him, telling him he'd return with the payment in less than an hour. Dipper hid behind a tree as Bill grabbed the axe again, returning to chop wood once the Minotaur had disappeared from the clearing. His ear flicked as he heard the wood crack, but he peeked his head out again to watch the demon begin to whistle as he cracked apart another chunk of wood.

"Bro-bro, what're you doing?"

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed, forcing his sister to crouch down. He looked around the corner to see the demon had stopped, glancing around the clearing to find where the source of the noise was. He pressed his lips together, turning back to glare at his sister.

"Are you just gonna stare at him from afar forever or are you actually gonna talk to him?"

"Mabel, we don't know anything about him! I can't just-"

Mabel darted past him. Bill turned and smiled at the anggitay wrapped warmly in a beautiful light blue sweater. 

"I thought I heard something from over there." 

Mabel bounded up to him, her white pelt glistening in the sunlight. Bill smiled at her, putting his hands on his hips yet again as he waited for her to approach him. He looked her up and down, scanning for the normal reason monsters visited him. 

"You don't look injured. Are you just here to visit?" Bill smiled, watching the girl smile warmly.

"Yeah! My name's Mabel! What's yours?"

"Bill Cipher, demon and gentleman. How can I help you this lovely day, my beautiful lady?" Bill smirked as he went down on one knee, gently taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

Mabel smiled, her hoof scraping against the ground as she giggled. She looked back to the other side of the clearing where her brother had quickly ducked down back into the bushes. She then turned back to the demon, leaning in.

"Okay so...my brother has a huge crush on you. I think he's too scared to actually come up and talk to you, though." 

"Is he that really cute cervitaur who's been watching me since I got here?" Bill smirked, nodding to the area where Dipper had poked his head out again. He chuckled when the head squeaked and hid behind a tree. 

"Yeah, he's really anxious but I honestly think you'd love him. Once he warms up to you he's really sweet and he's really smart! He's studying to be a teacher one day. But he's really shy. You should ask him out!" Mabel winked at the demon playfully. 

Bill laughed, shaking his head as he leaned against the handle of the ax. 

"Mabel, you're something else. I like that. Tell you what, if he ever gets the courage to come up and talk to me, I'd be more than happy to have a little drink with him sometime." Bill smirked as he turned to the Minotaur who had returned to the clearing holding a basket filled with berries and skinned meat. 

"Well, you were sure quick! Just bring them over here, please. My apologies, Mabel, I have to handle this. But please, come back if you'd ever like. I would love to make you some tea or something. And maybe next time bring your cute brother." Bill smirked, darting off to help the Minotaur. 

Mabel waved at the demon before darting back to where Dipper was anxiously watching the interaction. She giggled when he hissed, ducking behind the bushes again as she trotted gently around him.

"Dip-Dop, he likes you." She sing-songed, earning a glare from her brother. 

"He doesn't even know me, how would you know?"

"Well, he knows you've been watching him and he said you should go talk to him sometime. He even called you cute!"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned, quickly pushing her so they could retreat back on their path. Dipper glanced back to see Bill laugh at something with the Minotaur and he flushed.

He thought he was cute? 

The next day Dipper had returned, his legs bend under his body as he watched the demon start carving something out of the leftover wood from the day before. Dipper wondered why Bill had come here and what he had planned. Was he evil? Was he actually a human just saying he was a demon? Dipper nibbled on his lower lip as Bill yawned, propping his boots against one of the columns as he leaned back in his chair. His flannel shirt was opened, and the demon rubbed his one good eye, then readjusted his eyepatch. He continued cutting the wood, shaping it in his hands as he hummed to himself. 

Dipper wondered why a demon was helping all these monsters. Weren't demons supposed to be evil? But he'd also been told that demons were hunters. Was he just gaining the trust of the monsters just so he could easily turn around and kill them? Or was he a guardian demon of the forest? Dipper frowned when he realized none of these questions had been answered in the time he'd observed the demon since his arrival. If anything, more questions had arisen. 

"You know, you can come up here and talk to me whenever you like." Dipper's eyes widened as the demon stared at him from his seat on his porch, chuckling softly as the cervitaur panicked. "I promise I'm not gonna bite you." 

"You're not a vampire so I wouldn't expect you to." Dipper answered, carefully stepping out of the woods. His eyes never left the demon as he took long, cautious steps toward the demon. Bill only smirked.

"Well, at least someone around here has a guess of what I am. If i had to explain to one more monster that I'm not human, I think i would've just turned in for the day." 

Dipper could see blue mixed with gold in the demon's eye the closer he got, quickly stopping several feet away from the sitting demon. Bill turned back to his carving. 

"Do you like blueberries?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes, taking a step back. Bill rolled his eye, removing his boot from the column and allowing the chair to hit the ground with a thud. 

"I'm not going to poison you, kid."

"I'm a young buck, not a baby goat. I have antlers. And I think I'm quite a bit more terrifying than some tiny goat." Dipper pointed to the small nubs on his head, earning a muffled laugh from the demon.

"That's cute. Those little white spots of yours scream adorable, not threatening. Though they're a definite contrast to those 'terrifying' antlers you're sporting. I don't even think goats could be that adorable." Bill chuckled when Dipper folded his arms over his chest, glaring at him.

"What do you know, anyway? I could easily grow my antlers in, I just keep them short. And I'm a late bloomer, my spots just haven't faded yet!" 

"Mm, I bet. I think your spots are cute. And your antlers look better the way they are now, anyway." Bill raised an eyebrow when Dipper blushed.

"Are you always this way?"

"Only on my good days." 

Dipper huffed, looking away from the demon in defiance. This only egged Bill on, already enjoying the clear tantrum the cervitaur was throwing.

"So do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Single?" Bill leaned forward, resting one of his elbows on his knee as he rested his chin in his hand. His one eye watched Dipper playfully, a knowing smirk resting on his face.

"That's none of your business!"

"It is if I want to keep flirting with you."

Dipper stumbled over his thoughts for a moment, pressing his lips into a hard line.

"Maybe I don't want you to!"

"Oh, I think you do. You wouldn't watch me daily if you didn't like what you saw." Dipper turned bright red as he stared at the chuckling demon in front of him. "You think I don't notice you watching me everyday? Why do you think I started taking my shirt off when I chop wood, huh?" 

"I'm not dealing with this!" Dipper turned, trotting away from the cabin. His face was flushed and he could feel that the tips of his ears were heated. Dipper huffed, leaving the demon behind. He could hear hearty laughter and protests for him to come back but he stormed away. 

The next day, as always, Dipper had returned. He had practiced all night a list of witty responses to the demon's words. Bill was nowhere to be seen, but a piece of paper was nailed to the column that Bill had rested on the other day. Dipper glanced around nervously before trotting to the cabin, reading the note.

"Hey, Pine Tree. Yeah, you know who you are, with the cute antlers and the adorable white spots." Dipper sighed heavily in annoyance. "I'm not able to greet you today as I have to handle an issue on the other side of the forest, but please help yourself to some blueberry cookies I made. And again, no, they're not poisoned. 

Yours,  
Bill Cipher"

Dipper turned to see a plate full of the cookies resting on the table by the front door. He pursed his lips as he grabbed one, staring at it hesitantly before taking a small bite. It was delicious, there was no doubt about it, but Dipper stayed on the safe side and didn't eat more than just the bite. Besides, he didn't want it getting to the demon's head. He wondered what issue the demon had to handle on the other side of the forest. He trotted away, curiosity growing as he went home. 

The next day he returned again, though he watched the demon wrap his own arm in a white bandage. He cautiously trotted forward, earning a smile from the demon who tilted his head at the cervitaur.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little buck. I noticed you ate one of my cookies. I'm flattered, by the way."

"Don't let it get to your head." Dipper leaned in closer to look at the demon's injury. "What happened to your arm?" 

Dipper frowned when blood leaked through the bandages and the demon sighed in annoyance. He applied further pressure, wrapping the arm even tighter. 

"Oh, you know, the usual demon business." Bill answered, relaxing in relief when the blood stopped. "Why, do you think I'm cool, yet?" 

"No. I'm making sure you're not a monster-hunter." 

Bill nodded in understanding, tying off the bandage and leaning back.

"Well, you're right that I'm a monster hunter." Dipper took several steps back with wide eyes. "Oh relax, kid. I hunt rogue monsters. I'm a guardian demon of the forest, not one that'll gut you and laugh doing it." Bill rolled his eye. Dipper took a few steps forward, still remaining a safe distance from the injured demon. "Regardless, I don't go after half-human anything. Most monsters that go rogue are creatures I can usually eat afterwards."

"That's a little disturbing but I guess I understand."

"Well that's comforting." Bill adjusted his arm slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "So you never answered my question the other day." 

"What question?"

"Are you in a relationship or are you single?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Dipper huffed, his hoof scraping against the dirt in annoyance.

"One day you will. But till then, I guess I'll just have to flirt with you in pure ignorance." Bill smirked when Dipper groaned.

"You're so frustrating."

"And you're so cute when you're angry."

Dipper threw his hands in the air, storming back into the forest. He hated that guy so much.

The next few days, Dipper had been busy with learning from his uncle, Stanford. He was a large dragon that nestled himself in a cave behind the waterfalls, writing in journals and stowing away treasures he'd collected over the years of his adventuring. Even though he normally loved listening to Stanford's stories, his mind continuously wandered to the demon in the woods. Why did he constantly try to piss him off? Did the demon enjoy seeing him angry? Probably. 

When Dipper had finally finished for the day, he trotted off to the small patch of forest that Mabel, his other uncle Stanley, and him often stayed on. It remained uneventful, with Mabel talking animatedly about possibly boys she would go after tomorrow and Stanley complaining about how his back hurt and the stone wings on his shoulders didn't make it any better. Dipper thought about asking Stanley about the demon but decided against it with Mabel around. She'd already been pestering him about if he'd talked to Bill yet. 

Dipper had trotted to the small cabin the next day, watching curiously for the demon. He frowned when there was no sight of him or even a note hung on the home. He trotted up to the cabin, looking around curiously for the hunter and frowning when he was unsuccessful. He pursed his lips, folding his legs underneath his body as he waited. It was only a few minutes later until the demon had emerged from the woods, holding his arm as he limped to the home. Dipper noticed the demon looked to be in a bad mood, but only continued watched him walk forward. Bill noticed him eventually, but didn't have his usual air of flirtation or smugness. Instead he forced a small smile, limping onto the porch and taking out his keys.

"Hi, pine tree. Long time, no see."

"Are you okay?"

"I've seen better days, that's for sure." Bill frowned for a moment before deciding to place his keys on the table and limp to the chair next to Dipper. The cervitaur watched curiously as Bill plopped himself on his usual chair, looking at him.

"So, how was your week? Did you accomplish lots of ramming your antlers into other cervitaurs' and eating loads of grass?" Dipper scoffed in response. 

"No, and I'm almost offended that's what you think we do. I was learning from my uncle. He's my teacher and he's been helping me learn about the forest and everything it holds."

"Wow, that's pretty interesting. I'm impressed." 

"Easily so, then."

Bill only hummed in response, closing his eye as he leaned back, resting the top of the chair leaning against the wall. 

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know, usual demon stuff." 

"While you were injured?"

"Rogue monsters don't take days off, pine tree." 

"Why do you call me 'pine tree'?"

"Cause you smell like pine and one of the white spots on your flank looks like one." 

Dipper pouted until the demon flinched next to him. He shot the demon a concerned look.

"So, what's your type? Do you go for the cervitaur bucks with the six pack or do you like the fluttery anggitays?" Bill quickly shot, forcing the conversation away from his obvious injuries. 

"Neither."

"Oh, so is your type possibly blond-haired, one-eyed demons who save the forest?" 

"Definitely not."

"Well shoot, I was really hoping that would work."

Dipper laughed a little at this, making Bill smile. 

"Ah, there we go. I've been working for that laugh forever now." 

"Don't get used to it." 

It was Bill's turn to chuckle then. The hunter eventually sighed against the chair, closing his eye. He held his injured arm, frowning when a small jolt of pain shot through to his spine. 

"You should take a break. From monster hunting."

"Eh, we'll see. You know what I really want?"

"What?"

"A date with you."

"Not gonna happen."

"A demon can dream." 

Dipper looked up and saw the demon slowly drift into sleep. His head rested against the wall and Dipper could see his chest slowly slowing down from its normal breathing. 

"Bill?"

The demon jolted upward and looked at Dipper.

"Oh, sorry, pine tree. I didn't mean to be rude. Were you saying something?"

"No, I just think you should go get some sleep."

"Care to join me?"

"No way in hell."

Bill snorted, forcing himself up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" 

Dipper laughed softly.

"Yeah, okay." 

"Am I the luckiest demon or what? I'll see you tomorrow, little tree." Bill grinned, unlocking the front door and disappearing inside.

Dipper forced himself up, trotting back into the forest. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really starting to like the demon. Even with his annoying flirting. 

The next day followed the same path, and so it did for the next few months. Dipper would come visit the demon until Bill's flirting annoyed Dipper and the cervitaur would storm off. Though everyday Dipper stayed a little longer than the last, until he was there for several hours a day. 

Eventually the temperature began to drop slowly, and the cervitaur shivered as the creatures of the forest began preparing to hibernate. His family had started to gather around Ford's cave, many of them already asleep. Dipper, however, was resting in Bill's home near the fireplace, attempting to warm up. 

"Hey, I have something for you."

Dipper turned to see Bill stroll up to him with something in his hands. It was wrapped in paper, and the demon rested it in the cervitaur's hands.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something for stickin' around." 

Dipper raised an eyebrow but ripped the paper open carefully. He smiled when a thick sweater rested in his hands. It was dark blue, with white pine trees patterned across it. 

"It's not the worst Christmas sweater I could find but I thought it would look cute on you so." 

Dipper rolled his eyes, moving to put it over his head. Bill chuckled when he got it stuck on his antlers, moving to help the cervitaur. Once the sweater was on, Dipper grinned. It was warm and soft against his skin. 

"Thank you, Bill. I love it."

"Well, I thought you might, Pine Tree. Cause...well that's your name." 

"That's not my name, you just call me that because you never asked for my actual name." 

"Eh I mean your sister said it was Dipper but what's the fun of that when I already have a nickname for you?" Bill snorted when Dipper shot him a glare. "Anyway, it looks cute on you. But I mean, everything would probably look cute on you." 

Dipper let out an annoyed puff of air. Though he'd never admit he secretly loved the flirting Bill did toward him. He loved the attention. His sister was always the one who was dotted on and flirted with by other monsters, but Bill always focused his attention on Dipper. Even around other monsters, Bill would openly gloat on how lucky he was to have a cervitaur boyfriend. To which Dipper would quickly shove him and tell them he was hallucinating. Everyone knew Bill joked, because everyone had known Dipper had supposedly held no true interest in the demon. The rejection over the months had quickly tampered out any thoughts the other monsters had that would indicate they would ever actually be more than friends. 

"So sugar pine, want some hot cocoa?" 

"Don't call me that. And what's hot cocoa?"

"You love it. And it's delicious. Hold on, I'll get you some." 

Bill forced himself off the warm arm chair, making his way to the kitchen with a soft limp. Dipper frowned at the sight, knowing the demon had recently returned from another trip of "demon business" in which his leg had been gashed open by what looked like a multi-bear. As much as he appreciates how suddenly safe the forest felt with Bill handling the rogue monsters, he didn't like how often the demon got hurt. Bill hummed to himself as he set a kettle of water over the fire, relaxing back in his chair. Two packets rested next to the demon as he moved his injured leg to rest on the table next to the fire. Dipper frowned at how thickly covered it was in bandages. Bill never let him see the extent of the injuries, always insisting he healed incredibly fast so there was no point in letting the cervitaur work himself up over something so small. 

Bill watched him from the corner of his eye. The cervitaur did look cute in the sweater. He'd also grown considerably since they'd first met, now sporting a decent set of antlers and distinguished muscles. Though what made Bill truly fall for the cervitaur was his intellect, the way Dipper would go on huge rants or excited speeches on monsters and the forest creatures or even the stars. Although the cervitaur was definitely anxious and often sarcastic toward his advances, he knew Dipper secretly enjoyed it. At least, he thought he did, at least in a humorous way. His flirting held no real heat though, instead just being playful and friendly. He respected the cervitaur's space after a while, allowing the rejections to slowly fade his normal heated flirting into a playful tone. 

Bill clenched his jaw when he stood up again. He forgot the stupid mugs. He bit down a whine when he limped toward the kitchen again. That multi-bear was a pain to take down. Luckily he didn't need to kill it, turns out the guy was just lost and hungry. Still, the gash in his leg was taking a longer time to heal because of how deep the wound was, so he was stuck hopping around the home until it healed. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and a spoon, turning to see Dipper watching him with a worried look.

"Aw, do you care about me? That's so sweet. Look at you being all lovey to me."

"Yeah right. In your dreams. I'm just worried about your leg."

"A demon can dream." Bill smirked, hopping back to his place by the fireplace. He rested the mugs on top of the fireplace, leaning over to watch the water boil. Perfect. He tore open the packets and tossed their contents into the mugs, then poured the boiling water into them. He put the kettle on the stone next to the fireplace, and started stirring the mugs. It melted into a smooth chocolate liquid and Bill smiled. He handed one to Dipper.

"Careful though, little tree. It's hot. I would give it a minute before drinking it." 

Bill quickly placed his mug on the table before limping to his arm chair. He leaned over the chair to grab a blanket and rest it over the cervitaur's body, earning an eyebrow raise from Dipper.

"What? I'm making sure you're warm."

"Stop trying to be romantic."

"You know you love it."

Dipper rolled his eyes and began sipping the drink. It was delicious, and he hummed when it warmed his chest. 

"Good, right?"

"Yeah, it's delicious."

Bill smiled and drank his own, relaxing against the warmth as he watched the fire crackle in front of them. They sat in comfortable silence, as they often did since the cold had hit. Bill downed the rest of his drink and placed it on the table, grabbing a fur hide from the back of his chair and wrapping it around himself. As it often happened, Bill would end up falling asleep around the cervitaur and Dipper would always let himself out. But this time Bill had started to pet his hind legs gently, in a way he knew Dipper loved, and the cervitaur felt his own eyes start to droop. Dipper normally would have told Bill to stop, but his heart beat softly at the feeling of the pets, and he decided to instead revel in the feeling. Slowly the blankets underneath and on top of him felt unusually warm, and his body felt unusually sleepy, and he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, a basket of berries rested in front of him. The fireplace was extinguished and the demon was nowhere to be found. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he pulled the blankets off himself, standing up as his hooves clacked against the wooden floor. He opened the front door, frowning when the demon wasn't there either. Probably on "demon business" even with a busted leg. That sounded like something Bill would do. He started trotting down when he was suddenly tackled.

He let out a startled yelp until he noticed a flash of white. 

"Bro-bro! You sly buck!" Mabel giggled.

"What're you talking about?" Dipper groaned, rubbing his eyes again.

"Stayed the night, huh? Was he real frisky? Did ya have a good time? Did you finally tell him you actually like him?"

"Oh god Mabel, don't even start with that. I just fell asleep by his fireplace." 

"Uh huh, sure you did. Kinky by the fire." She winked and Dipper sighed. "Oo, and did he get you that sweater? It looks so warm!"

Dipper blushed, looking down and bringing his hands to the fabric. It was really soft, and Mabel giggled when Dipper looked away, embarrassed. She turned to see Bill limp out of the house, though he didn't see them. He hissed as he leaned heavily against the railing of the porch, hopping around the house. Mabel frowned.

"What happened this time?"

"It looks like a multi-bear got him. I swear he's going to get himself killed one of these days." 

Mabel quickly bounded toward the home, and Dipper followed. Bill's face brightened at the sight of her, and Dipper would be lying if he said he didn't feel a twinge of something in his gut at the sight. 

"Shooting star! My, you look wonderful today. Is that a new sweater?"

"It is!" Mabel gleamed. "I made it myself!" 

Bill forced the pain down, quickly limping toward the twins. At least his leg was healing properly from what he'd checked this morning. 

"Do you want me to make you some soup? It always helps me feel better when I'm hurt." Mabel stared at Bill's leg and he chuckled.

"I would love some of your famous soup, Mabel. Monsters all around the forest talk about it." 

Dipper scraped his hoof on the ground. It was stupid to feel jealous, he knew that. It was his own fault. Mabel was a sweetheart and she was kind. He just felt like maybe sometimes Bill liked her better, maybe he'd stop flirting with him one day because he always rejected him, and would eventually turn to his sister instead. Mabel trotted into the house then, and Bill bit his lower lip as he started limping into the house. He looked at Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, pine tree, wanna kiss my leg? I heard it makes it heal faster." 

Dipper scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out, earning a hearty laugh from the demon. As much as Dipper hated to admit it, he really did wish the demon would ask him out again. He had once, in an absolute serious tone. He'd had flowers and had even dressed himself nicely in a suit, standing in front of the cervitaur with a confident aura. They'd walked through the forest, where Bill had laid out candles and everything. He'd asked the cervitaur to go on a date with him, to be his boyfriend, because he was in love with Dipper. Dipper had declined, though, his anxiety taking over before he even had a chance to process what was going on. He'd regretted it the moment he'd said no. But Bill only laughed in response, though it was somewhat strained, saying he didn't mind and that he'd love to still be friends. 

But to this day the flirting Bill had done toward him was nothing more than friendly, lacking the usual tone that it held before it had happened. It made Dipper's heart clench a little, wishing he could go back to the way Bill had been before. With the way he hold sneak glances at him, would attempt to hold his hand when they walked by each other, would even sort of wink at the cervitaur when Dipper caught his eye. Now it was nothing more than verbal, though it held no heat and Dipper hated himself for his stupidity. It'd been a month since Bill had asked, and since then Dipper had spent more time around the demon. In some cases, would try to mirror the way Bill had flirted with him before by trying to hold his hand, though his anxiety always got the best of him and he would just stop halfway through before the demon noticed.

Bill sat on the arm chair, watching Mabel flick her tail happily as she started gathering ingredients. Dipper followed Bill's stare and clenched his jaw. It was his own fault. He could be looking at him like that. He could be cuddling the demon or holding his hand but instead he was watching the demon watch his sister. He folded his arms over his chest and walked in, closing the door behind him to shut out the cold. Bill turned to him and grinned. 

"So how 'bout that kiss, huh?" 

Dipper pouted, trotting over to his nest of blankets and he folded his legs under him. Bill raised his eyebrows, catching on to the strangely sour mood of the cervitaur. 

"You alright, little tree?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Bill shuffled closer, giving Dipper a pointed look. Dipper pursed his lips.

"What?"

"What's wrong? I know you, and I know when you're lying." 

"I'm not lying, I'm fine." 

"Uh huh. Okay." Bill leaned back in his chair, returning to watch Mabel. He wondered how the girl managed to make a new sweater everyday. She never seemed to wear one sweater twice. And her tail was so fluffy. Dipper's was, too, but he never let him touch it. He also never flicked his tail like his sister did. He wondered why. Did Dipper just not like flicking his tail? He learned from other cervitaur's they would either flick their tail to flirt in the presence of someone they liked or when they were really happy. Bill knew Mabel seemed to have a thing for one of the other monsters, so he quickly scratched out the flirting aspect. Besides, she'd been trying to get her brother and him together since the first day. She was just as heartbroken as he was when Dipper had rejected him that one day. 

Dipper was steaming the longer Bill stared at his sister. If he liked her so much maybe he should just go ask her out. That made his heart clench. He sighed, pulling a blanket over his body. No, Mabel had a crush on that one girl from across the river. And Bill...he didn't know Bill's feelings. But he knew Bill was aware of Mabel's crush, as they often talked about ways for her to win her over. Dipper looked down at the nest of blankets he rested in. Bill had made it especially for him one night, saying he figured the floor was uncomfortable. He'd gathered blankets and built a small bed for Dipper by the fireplace, filling the bed with small cushions and various furs to make the cervitaur more comfortable. His name was even nicely etched into the side of the nest. Bill had made it months ago for him, saying it was just an excuse to get Dipper to spend more time with him so he could win his heart over.

"Okay! It should be done stewing in an hour or so!" 

"Ah, Mabel, you're my hero." Bill smirked, placing his hands over his heart. Mabel had started the fire again in the fireplace, warming the room instantly. 

Mabel giggled in response. 

"Hold on, I'll get you some blankets so you can stay here for a little bit." 

Bill forced himself up, limping to what Dipper had always assumed was his bedroom. He reemerge with blankets and a pillow, plopping them next to Dipper.

"Thank you!" Mabel grinned, folding her own legs under her as she snuggled in the blankets. Bill wrapped a blanket around her hind legs, and Dipper huffed silently.

"So, how are things going with that girl, huh?" 

"I think pretty well! I did what you said with the flowers and she loved it!"

"Awesome! That usually works in the movies." Bill smirked, and Dipper's heart clenched. 

"I think we might even go on a date soon!"

"Well, well, shooting star, look at you! What do you have planned?"

"I was thinking of taking her to the top of the mountain at night. The stars are really pretty!"

"How romantic. You sure do know how to win them over." Bill chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"What about you? Have you found anyone yet?" 

Bill rubbed his chin then, looking away. 

"Well, possibly. But we'll see." 

Dipper glared at the ground. Of course Bill would find someone new. All of the cervitaurs practically fawned over him. The only reason they never made any advances was because they thought he liked Dipper, but with Dipper's rejection spreading across the forest, they'd started talking to Bill more and more when they went to town gatherings. Dipper hated it. He hated it because all he had to do was say yes, and he couldn't even do that right. 

"Oo, do tell!" Mabel grinned, scooting closer to the demon.

Bill chuckled, raising his hands in front of him.

"Oh no, I'm not gossiping about this, little star."

Dipper clenched his jaw. He never called her little star. He only called him 'little'. 

"Aw, come on! Is it that one guy from the last gathering?"

"What? Oh, Tad? Yeah, gonna pass on that one." Bill laughed. "He's a tad strange, don't you think?" Bill winked with his one eye.

"Then who? You know all the monsters have huge crushes on you." Mabel teased.

Bill only laughed in response, shaking his head. The conversation slowly shifted back to Mabel's crush and her plans on actually asking the girl out, while Dipper tried not to let his feelings show. Eventually Mabel had stood, thanking Bill and told him to eat plenty of her soup to get better. She said she was off to try and find the last of the flowers to make herself a flower crown before going to ask the girl out on a date. After she'd closed the door and he heard her trotting fade, he turned to the brooding cervitaur in front of him. 

"So are you going to tell me why you're upset?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Dipper, you've been boring holes into the ground with your eyes since your sister showed up." 

"No I'm not!"

Bill sighed, sliding forward and resting himself on the ground beside the cervitaur. Dipper turned away to stare at the fireplace.

"Did I say something that bothered you?"

"No."

Bill sat in silence for a moment before continuing.

"You know, I still love you."

"How can you still love me if you're already looking at other people?" 

Bill laughed softly.

"There it is." He bent his good knee to rest against his chest. "Little tree, the only person I have feelings for is you. But I can't force my feelings on you, and you made it very well known you don't like me in that way and that's okay."

Dipper nibbled on his lower lip. This was his chance. He could just tell Bill everything. Could tell him that he loved him, too. That he loved the way he flirted with him before the whole thing happened. That he regretted saying no before. That he wanted nothing more than to just kiss the stupid demon and tell the world that Bill really was his boyfriend. 

Instead Dipper sat there in silence, staring st the fire as his heart pounded in his chest. 

Bill reached over and ruffled Dipper's hair in between his antlers, a strained smile forcing itself on his face as he stood. He limped to where Mabel had placed bowls and spoons on top of the fireplace, grabbing one of each and leaning over to scoop the soup out of the pot that rested over the fireplace. Once it was filled, he handed it to Dipper who accepted it. He then made his own, resting against the chair as he started eating. 

Dipper felt frustration build as he tried to force the words out. It was so easy, just to say he loved him, too. It was three words. Three measly words. But they remained stuck in his throat as he started downing the soup. They sat in tense silence, the only sounds coming from spoons clinking against the bowls and the fire crackling before them. 

"So do you think your sister is gonna accidentally go too far with her flirting toward that girl on their date?"

"Yeah. Probably."

Bill shook his head slightly. Alrighty, then.

"Are you going to the gathering tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have to."

"I think it'll be interesting. I heard Toby is trying to do a lecture on how to start a fire."

"Huh."

"I thought it would be pretty funny to watch. I mean, I'm sure he'll just end up setting himself on fire like last time but it'll be pretty great."

Dipper nodded, still looking at the fire. 

"I'm also working with the cervitaurs this time around on injury prevention. Apparently you guys get injured pretty easily. Especially this one cervitaur, he always manages to stumble and sprain his ankle. I don't even know how he does it." 

"Whatever."

Bill clenched his jaw.

"Do you think this is any easier for me, Pine Tree?"

Dipper snapped to see Bill's eye on him and he glared back.

"I'm sorry that I'm not purposefully injuring myself just to get you to flirt with me."

"I'm not talking about that and you know it. You think it's easy to constantly deal with rejection from you? I've told you how I felt a million times and you've only rejected me every time. Cut me some damn slack, kid." 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was being so cruel to you." Dipper bit back.

"No? You spend all your time here, your sister practically pairs us together at every event, people literally wanted us to get together but you just kept rejecting me. Then the second there's a possibility someone else likes me you throw a tantrum!"

"A tantrum? I'm not a child, Bill!" Dipper stood, towering over the demon.

"Then stop acting like one! If you don't want to be with me, then let me move on! Don't get angry when I talk to other people just because suddenly my attention isn't all on you anymore!"

"I don't need your 'attention', I'm not some kindof dumb doe that needs your constant reassurance!"

Bill growled, forcing himself to stand. His leg rested gently on the floor, but Bill bared his fangs at Dipper in anger. Dipper snarled back.

"I'm leaving, I'm not going to put up with this anymore."

"Put up with this? Ha! You're hilarious, kid! You haven't put up with anything! But please, leave like you always do when I even remotely talk about my feelings for you!"

Dipper stormed out, slamming open the door and trotting out. Bill hissed, hopping forward and watching the cervitaur disappear. He slammed the door, turning away. Fine. He didn't need the kid anyway. 

The next day came, and the first signs of snow were gathering on the ground. The town had gathered for the annual town meeting, and Dipper stayed close with his sister. He'd told Mabel what happened, and she frowned, saying he should try and talk to the demon at the meeting. Dipper agreed, but sulked until they finally got to the gathering. He glanced around the crowd for a flash of blond hair but found nothing. He'd see him when he paired with the cervitaurs, at least. 

The meeting droned on, and Toby really did set himself on fire as always, but they were always prepared to put the fires out. Eventually they broke into their separate species, and Dipper could see Bill standing in front of the other cervitaurs, centaurs, and other horse-like creatures. Mabel followed, giving Dipper a reassuring pat as they walked closer to the group.

"Be sure to wrap the joint if you roll it. You can wrap it with thick leaves like this and with vines. If you can't find them, come to me and I can wrap it properly for you."

Dipper noticed Bill avoided looking at him even once.

"As for your antlers, I suggest sharpening them against trees. The rocks you guys use can be harmful, and I've even noticed a few of you break your antlers on them. I can use my knife to cut off any abnormalities and I can sharpen the tips if you can't reach certain areas."

"So we can visit you any time, huh?"

Bill smirked at one of the cervitaurs. It made Dipper's stomach clench.

"Only during the day, Tad. I need my beauty sleep." 

"I think you get a little too much of it."

Bill chuckled in response, and Dipper could see Tad looking at him in a way that made his heart sink. Mabel raised her hand to break the look, knowing Bill was purposefully avoiding looking at them. Bill turned, looking right past Dipper.

"Yeah, Mabel?"

"Do you know how to fix hooves too?"

"I do, yeah, that's another thing. So, you guys can come to me if you break your hooves. I can nail shoes on some of you guys, and others we can work something out. Also, try wearing warm clothes or something if you're not hibernating. It'll help with some of the colds you guys have been getting." 

Eventually Bill dismissed them, and Dipper stuck around with Mabel. Unfortunately, so did Tad, who was speaking animatedly with Bill. They were chuckling, and Tad had asked if Bill was doing anything later. Bill smirked, saying he liked to remain unobtainable and eventually wished him a good night. Tad offered to carry him home, but Bill thanked him and said he could handle it. Eventually Tad left, telling Bill he couldn't wait to see him again soon. The demon then limped past Dipper without even a glance, and the cervitaur felt himself begin to sniffle. Mabel quickly bounded to Bill's side as he attempted to walk swiftly away, though failed with his limp. 

"Bill, come on, he didn't mean to act that way yesterday."

"Mabel, I have work I need to attend to. You should go home."

"You can't ignore him forever."

"I don't plan on it. But I need to get some work done before the snow gets worse."

Bill slipped on some of the ice that had gathered on the dirt and fell on his leg, letting out a loud, painful yelp. Mabel leaned forward and helped Bill up as he whimpered. Dipper quickly bounded up to him, worry blatant on his face as he looked at Bill's leg.

"Dipper, help him home. He can't walk like this."

"Yes I can, shooting star." Bill growled, attempting to stop leaning on her but yelping when even the slightest bit of pressure was put on his leg. Dipper wrapped Bill's arm around his neck and forced the pressure off the demon's leg. Bill pressed his lips into a hard line as they walked slowly down the path. Mabel watched them leave, hopeful they would talk through this. She prayed her brother would actually do something about his feelings. Either way, she'd hear about it the next day.

They walked in silence as the monsters around them slowly turned their separate ways, eventually leaving them alone. When they finally reached Bill's home, the demon let go of Dipper and began hopping his way to his chair next to the fireplace. Dipper followed, frowning as the demon remained silent toward him. He noticed his nest was still there, and a part of him warmed at the sight, having expected it to be tossed aside. 

"Thanks. You can go home now, I got it from here."

Dipper made to turn but frowned. No. he walked closer, the sounds of his hooves against the wood unusually loud. Bill sighed, staring out the window where snow and wind began picking up. It looked like a blizzard outside, meaning Dipper couldn't go home. Perfect. He forced himself out of his chair, limping to his bedroom.

"You can stay here for the night. Looks like there's a blizzard outside so you might as well stay so you don't get hurt. Your nest is in its usual spot."

Bill hopped into his room and shut the door behind him. Dipper listened for the lock to latch but didn't hear it. He grabbed a few blankets from his nest and hesitated before opening the door. Bill had shuffled off his jacket and shirt, and looked like he was unbuckling his pants before Dipper had come in. Dipper blushed as Bill just stared at him in annoyance.

"I uh...it's cold."

"You can start the fire." 

Bill pulled his pants off and forced another set of pants onto his legs after checking the bandages. 

"I...you're warmer. Than the fire. Cause of the whole demon thing. Plus it would take too long." 

Bill pressed his lips together in the darkness. 

"Fine." 

Bill carefully climbed into the bed, turning his back to the cervitaur. Dipper carefully climbed into the bed next to him, his heart racing as he thought about scooting closer. His thoughts began to race as he realized this was the first time he'd come this close to the demon since before the harsh rejection he'd accidentally done, and he realized just how much he really missed it. He nodded to himself before actually scooting closer, pressing himself against the demon's warm back. Dipper forced courage into his heart as he wrapped his arms around the demon's torso, nuzzling his back with his nose. He felt the demon relax, then suddenly shift to look at him. 

"Pine Tree..."

Dipper swallowed hard as he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Bill's lips. It was soft and quick, but it was enough for the demon to feel the heat from Dipper's blushing. Bill smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Dipper's. Bill sighed, gently placing his hand on Dipper's chest as they listened to the wind brush against the house. Dipper clenched his jaw as anxiety threatened to take over again, but the feeling of Bill's hand on his chest helped. And he quickly realized how much he wanted to kiss the demon again. 

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Bill's lips again, relaxing when the demon reached up and run his fingers through his hair. The demon leaned into the kiss, humming softly as he began massaging Dipper's scalp. When they finally pulled away, Bill nuzzled closer to the cervitaur and smiled. 

"So I guess this means you have feelings for me too, huh?"

"Don't let it get to your head." 

"Oh no, never." Bill smiled. "Okay, maybe a little." 

Bill kissed him again softly. 

"Sorry, I've just wanted to do this for a while." Bill beamed as he nuzzled their noses together.

"I...I have, too."

Bill kissed Dipper's nose. 

"So this'll be the second time you spend the night over at my place. Guess things are getting pretty serious." Bill wiggled his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from the cervitaur. "Should I go ahead and make space for you to move your things in or..."

"Baby steps, Cipher."

"I mean, you practically live here already. You and your sister."

Dipper gave a small huff.

"Joking, pine tree. I'm just kidding."

Dipper yawned, nuzzling the demon. 

"Pine Tree, before you fall asleep..."

Dipper readjusted himself so he could look the demon in his glowing eye.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Like go on dates and do cute stuff with me and all that?"

"...Yes." 

Bill hummed, a bright smile growing on his face s he pulled Dipper into a warm hug.

"Second time's the charm."

Dipper laughed softly, feeling himself slowly fade into sleep as the demon continued his gentle ministrations in his hair. He relaxed, a soft smile gracing his lips when he finally did fall asleep. 

Bill leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"My little pine tree."


End file.
